Reborn Song Meme!
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: 10 Pairings, 10 Songs, 10 Short Fics !


Yay~ A song meme I found...somewhere...around here...

Anyways, this was fun to do and a bit annoying. I had songs I did not want want to work with as well as some pairings I don't really care for.

Pairings are RebornColonello, ChikusaKen, DinoHibari, SqualoBel, YamamotoGokudera, SpannerTsuna, XanxusSqualo, BelMarmon, YamamotoGokuderaTsuna (not a sandwhich), and MukuroTsuna; in that order.

Some are long than others and some are a bit angsty. Curse the sad songs on my i-pod.

* * *

1. Spirited Away - One Summer's Dream By Joe Hisaishi

( Adult!Reborn x Adult!Colonello )

Colonello had his back against the warm grass, his arms stretching out above his head. The sun shone brightly to greet the new summer day and for once, Colonello felt himself relaxed. One could only train for so long before falling to the ground to take in a breath and savor the day for what it was instead of letting it flow by. As much as the blond would hate to admit it, he really did enjoy relaxing from time to time, just letting the summer sun shine in the vast blue sky above him. Slowly, he let his eyelids drops, his vision of the sky leaving but the warmth still staying. However, as soon as he closed them, they just as quickly fluttered open hearing a familiar 'Ciaossu' .

"Oi, what the hell do you want, kora?"

Reborn only gave him a smug smirk before pulling onto the blonde's arm, forcing him to stand up. With his grasp tight against Colonello's wrist, the hitman ran as fast as he could with Colonello being pulled behind him. "K-Kora! What are you doing?" No answer, naturally. They both just kept running across the grassy field which seemingly had no end. Finally, after running for quite some time, Reborn turned around but before Colonello's baby blue eyes had the chance to glance at the hitman's slender face, he awoke back where he was before as if he had not left at all. "Only a dream," he said chuckling to himself. His chuckle was short lived though for something brushed up against his arm. He looked to the side to see Reborn laying next to him.

----

2. Tarantula By Smashing Pumpkins

( Chikusa x Ken )

A punch is thrown and a certain dark lavender haired boy stumbles backwards from the impact. Chikusa rubs his cheek as his uses his forefinger to push his glasses up his nose. It seemed like he and Ken had been fighting every night, over something completely stupid. Ken usually started it of course and Chikusa had to end up reprimanding him for his idiocy. That's when the punches came in, but this time Ken had waited a few minutes to throw the taller man off guard. As much as Chikusa wanted his knuckles to meet the blonde's jaw, he held himself back for he did not want to fight every night. All he could do was stand and stare into Ken's eyes and remember how long they have been together and suffered together. Sighing, Chikusa turned around and rubbed his temples.

"You're not going to fight back?" Ken hissed at him, the question burning Chikusa's skin like acid.

The dark haired boy turned to meet the eyes of the blond, "No."

Ken blinked, confused. Chikusa surely wasn't childish in the least but he would never admit loss against the animal like boy either. "Why not?" This time, his words were rather calm but filled with curiosity.

Chikusa's eyes narrowed, another sigh escaping from his lungs. "I don't want to fight. I just…" He inched towards the blond. "I want to be there when you're happy." When close enough, Chikusa let one of his arms wrap around Ken's waist, pulling him closer. His free arm lifted, his ring finger tracing across the scar stretching across Ken's nose. "I want to love you when you're sad." He placed his lips on the blonde's nose, noting how his skin began to heat up. Chikusa could only chuckle seeing Ken go from wide eyed to bright smile.

"Don't break that oath."

"I won't, idiot."

----

3. Island in the Sun By Weezer

( Dino x Hibari )

"Hey Kyoya?"

Hibari grunted at the Cavallone who had disrupted him from a nap for the fourth time that day. First it had been when the clumsy man had arrived onto the school roof, falling and letting out a surprised gasp - as if he never fell before. Next had been the peck on the cheek given right after Hibari managed to close his eyes again. Third was when Dino had the nerve to rest his head atop his shoulder and now there was this, a useless question. "What?"

"Let's run away together."

For a second, just a second, Hibari felt his body tense. The comment certainly took him off guard. "Don't be an idiot, I'll bite you to death." The Cavallone would never leave his own subordinates not to mention the Vongola boy so it was obviously one of his little jokes. Besides, Hibari was perfectly comfortable where he was. The dark haired man decided to just stay silent and ignore it.

"We'll spend some time forever."

"Shut up." Hibari said sharply, his eye twitching and his mind taking a mental note that the sentence made absolutely no sense.

"We'll never feel bad anymore."

Right then and there Hibari would have smacked Dino upside the head with one of his tonfas if Hibird had not started singing the Namimori anthem. Instead he just closed his eyes again, trying once more to ignore the odd words rolling off Dino's tongue and mentally arguing that he didn't feel bad about anything in the first place. A few minutes had passed before Dino spoke again.

"Can we at least take a vacation?"

Hibari winced hearing him speak once more, he thought the blond had given up on talking. His eyes slowly opened while a yawn managed to escape his mouth. The sky which had been illuminated by the sun was now a warm color - pastel reds, soft yellows, and light purples. "The beach before nightfall." With that said his eye closed again, sleep taking overhis body right after feeling a pair of lips against the side of his head.

----

4. Shut Me Up By Mindless Self Indulgence

( Squalo x Belphegor)

A wide smirk spread across Belphegor face, his hidden crystal blue eyes staring at his prey. He crept silently through the man's room careful not to awake him. "Uishi shi shi ~" He snaked his body onto the large bed, his face leaning in close to the shark's ear. "Squalo ~ !" Bel's loud voice ran through the shark's ear and violently pounded on his ear drums.

"VOOOOII! YOU STUPID PRINCE. I'LL SHUT YOU UP"

Belphegor only chuckled at the yelling man complaining about his loud voice. "Well then Squalo ~ I can't wait for you to shut me up ~" Almost immediately, Bel planted his lips against Squalo's kissing hard and biting down. He could feel Squalo's body slightly jerk but the man had not retorted. Smiling under the kiss, Bel let his legs slide over Squalo so he was on top of the man. After a few seconds, the shark shoved Belphegor, breaking the kiss. "Oi ~ What's the matter Squalo ~ ? Didn't like it ~ ?"

Squalo glared, his fists clenching and then a smile gracing his lips. "I thought I was supposed to be the one to shut you up, not vise versa you stupid prince."

"I'm on my way to the party right now ~" The blond said teasingly, shaking his shoulders. Squalo glared again while wrapping his arms around the Prince's waist, pushing his lips against the other's. He forced the blonde's mouth open with his tongue and went from kiss to French kiss to make out. Naturally, Bel fought back for dominance and pushed the shark onto his back, his pale hands wandering up his shirt. After what seemed like a few minutes, Squalo pushed Bel away again, gasping for breath. "Stupid prince."

----

5. Paralyzer By Finger Eleven

( Yamamoto x Gokudera )

Blaring music, people dancing, flashing lights. Clubbing was not something Gokudera enjoyed very much considering he really loathed being near a lot of people. The Tenth must have been forced into inviting everyone out to go to a dance club, there was no way he would even consider going! But aside from that little mystery, the blaring music, the people dancing, and the flashing lights, there was something else that ticked Gokudera off. This particularly something just happened to be an annoying someone that looked like a fool dancing like a drunkard. "Stupid baseball freak…" Gokudera mumbled, his hand clutching onto his drink., unable to move as his eyes followed Yamamoto's movements. When Yamamoto glanced at him, Gokudera frowned. Even worse, the idiot walked right up to him.

"Hey! Why aren't you dancing? It's really fun!"

Gokudera turned his head in the side, his fingers still clutching onto the drink. "Go away you idiot. Dancing isn't fun."

"You haven't really been moving that much, are you sick? I can tell Tsuna if-"

Blah, blah, blah. The silver haired man really, really could not care less about what the taller man had to say. "Well, I'm not paralyzed" He mumbled, glancing back at Yamamoto.

"-I want to make you move."

Gokudera flushed, his hand finally letting do of his drink. "What the hell did you just say!?" He quickly stood up, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. There was no way in hell baseball freak just said what Gokudera thought he said. It must have been the music messing up the words - not to mention Gokudera really wasn't paying attention to most of what Yamamoto said.

"I said I think you should move."

"Why's that?" He was relieved he didn't hear what he thought the man said and let go of the man's collar.

"Because you're standing still!" Yamamoto grabbed onto Gokudera's wrist, ignoring the man's protest and bringing him to the dance floor. "You move your hips like this!" Yamamoto began to shake his hips and within a few seconds his whole body began to move. Despite Gokudera's hatred of dancing and such, he began to move his body as well, the music mixing with Yamamoto's movements and hypnotizing him. All he wanted to do was move and dance against the idiot. Almost as if Yamamoto had read his mind, he rubbed his body against the front of Gokudera's. "Haha, so your place or mine?"

----

6. As You Sleep By Psyclon Nine

( Spanner x Tsuna )

Spanner stared at the unconscious Vongola in front of him. Before he had provided the change of clothes for him, the boy seemed cold, blue, and lifeless. Now he only looked a bit more peaceful. Sighing, Spanner scooted a bit closer to Tsuna, a frown on his face. He could have killed the boy when he had the chance. Oddly enough, he just let him live. Why? Spanner wasn't quite sure. For one thing though, he had an odd attraction to Tsuna. Not that he was a pedophile or anything, but it was a hard feeling to ignore. Blinking slightly, knowing he might regret this, he leaned forward planting his lips against Tsuna's. His hands began wandering over the Vongola's body, touching and groping. He liked it, but he felt dirty doing such things. He's seen Tsuna from afar and heard much about him, not really caring. And now, now he just wanted his purity and his mind. Spanner felt a if he were an infection spreading through Tsuna's body as he slept. Slipping his hands of Tsuna as well as parting from the kiss, he frowned against before standing up and running the back of his head. "I never stop thinking about you."

----

7. Blue By The Birthday Massacre

( Xanxus x Squalo )

It seemed as if everyday, Squalo and Xanxus would just go at each other over something stupid. After awhile, the rest of the Varia just got used to all of this fighting and bickering. It was when they didn't fight when something seemed out of the ordinary. And although they seemed to dislike each other on the outside, the Varia knew they didn't hate each other that much. In fact, the two had a relationship the others had yet to know about.

Receiving invitations to the boss' room, Squalo goes to see Xanxus waiting for him; reservations made for two. With the sunlight fading, their bodies touch and their hands explore. They let out everything that frustrates them by bruising each other's lips. Outside the room they are apart of a fearless assassination squad that pities none. Inside the room they are two people who are angry with life and need something to hold onto. Spilling words they wouldn't normally say, a stray tear falling when they thought they forgot how to cry. Was it romance? Was it lust? Was it an escape? It didn't really matter what it was. The soft moans and rough hands just seemed to make everything in life suck a little bit less. Xanxus especially enjoyed Squalo cooing his name against his ear. He would never admit it though. He'd just stay silent, holding the man in his arms; just simply savoring the moment he rarely got.

----

8. All These Thing I Hate (Revolve Around Me) By Bullet for My Valentine

( Belphegor x Adult!Marmon )

Marmon had his back against the floor of his room, his eyes staring at the ceiling above him. Going through his mind was the moments in his life that got him where he was now. It was unusual for him to think such things considering he enjoyed mocking the weak. But hey, it happened. His head shifted slightly when his door opened, bring some light into the room. Stepping in was Belphegor who was simply trying to find a hiding place away from the world for the moment. Marmon watched him grin and trot over, falling to his knees, his grin growing a bit wider. "Hi Marmon."

Marmon glared and sat up. "Go away, Bel." Really, he wasn't in the best mood for the so called Prince to bug him right now. Out of the whole Varia, Belphegor must have bothered him the most.

"No ~" Belphegor leaned forward placing kisses against Marmon's neck, his arms wrapping around the illusionist's scrawny body and pulling it close. Marmon just lifted his chin upward, accepting the kisses. He wouldn't bother to protest with this, us usual.

"Marmon ~ The Prince loves you"

"Tch." Lies. Once more he tells those lies to Marmon. Words of love and such were simply babble coming from the mouth of a fallen prince. His eyes slightly narrowed with Bel's lips moving up his neck, up his cheek, and against his ear, whispering more words love. Marmon didn't move, he just stood still letting the younger man say what he wanted to say. The idiot should just back off before the illusionist decided to snap. Surrounded by things he hates, it's a wonder why Marmon still manages to keep sane. Sighing lightly, he buried his neck in the crook of Belphegor's neck once the Prince was finished with his kisses.

While Marmon thought Bel lied to him, Belphegor couldn't him but inwardly beg to differ. He held the fragile boy closely, the two sitting in the dark silence.

----

9. What Sarah Said By Death Cab For Cutie

( TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Gokudera x TYL!Tsuna )

Gokudera sat in the hospital waiting room, his eyes staring at the ground, a scowl slapped against his face. "Did I already take in to much today?" He silently mumbled to himself. Sitting around him were the rest of the Vongola, impatiently awaiting the news of what condition their boss was in. Like Gokudera, all their eyes were staring at the ground. In silence, the only thing that could be heard was the TV entertaining itself as memories of Tsuna went though all their heads. Everything just seemed to be falling apart for them. And then the nurse came around and everyone lifted their heads. Gokudera didn't want to hear what she was going to say. He knew the wound was fatal and he knew before the nurse even got a chance to speak that his beloved boss head passed on. Not bothering to lift his head, the sentence 'love is watching someone die' flashed in his mind. He loved Tsuna and had to watch him die. Although he figured Tsuna never liked him in that manner, he still thought he would be the one to go first. He thought Tsuna would be watching him die because the Vongola Boss wasn't the one who should die first. Now he would die alone, without anyone watching him because he would only want Tsuna to be there. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He slightly looked to the side, rubbing hit watery eyes to see Yamamoto. Though the swordsman was strong, he too had tears rolling down his cheeks. Not exactly in the mood for shrugging the baseball idiot off, Gokudera's fell against Yamamoto's chest; the two just sobbed together.

----

10. You're a Pirate By Pirates (Lazytown)

( Mukuro x Tsuna )

"DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE!" A rather excited Mukuro shouted, a pineapple wedged under his arm. His finger was pointed out a window, his lips curled into a smile. Tsuna stood behind him, frowning in confusion, a little confused on how he would respond to this statement. Mukuro, who was dressed as a pirate for god knows what reason, turned around and linked arms with Tsuna. "Yar har fiddle de de ~" Mukuro sang happily. Tsuna felt his eye twitch, everything he ever knew about Mukuro just dissolving into nothing.

"A-Are you feeling alright?" Tsuna asked a bit nervously.

Mukuro beamed a smile, pulling a sword from his belt and waving it around. "Aye! Kufufu ~" Tsuna flinched slightly feeling that this was all too odd for him. "Unlinking his arm from Mukuro he took a step back before tripping over his own shoe, falling onto his butt, and waking up in his bed. He blinked nervously, looking to the side to see a sleeping Mukuro. Sighing happily, Tsuna closed his eyes thanking everything that Mukuro really didn't believe he was a pirate. Opening one eye, he stared at Mukuro for a few seconds. No, really, Tsuna really wished it was a dream and didn't just happen during lunch time. "Mukuro…?"

The blue haired man slightly opened his eyes, a smile on his lips, his arms wrapping around Tsuna. "Hm?"

"You're not a pirate right?"

"Kufufu~ I might be"

* * *

I fugured the last bunch of songs were going to end up being sad. Then well, "You're a Pirate" came on the shuffle. Don't ask why I have that x3

If anyone wants to do this, just pick a pairing (or like me, pairings), get your music on shuffle, and write one drabble about each of the ten songs chosen.

No cheating either! O:

Okai bye now : D


End file.
